


Ink

by Inkgeist



Series: Ink [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgeist/pseuds/Inkgeist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus stumbles on a mysterious book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Content

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever drabble and dating back to 2005. It began as a one shot for the Lupin100 Challenge: Ink, but quickly developed into a series yet to be finished.  
> Unfortunately this community closed, so I've decided rescue it and pick up where I left off here.

Remus was so excited about moving back into the DADA office that he almost didn’t notice a small book tucked between the shelf and the wall. Picking it up, he found it was really a hardbound notebook bearing the scent of cedar, bergamont and something he couldn’t quite place. The notebook appeared to be the draft to a treatise on inks of some sort; the content glittering in green, shone through layers of diagrams and corrections. However the pages felt heavy with magic and Remus thought the answer might be at the end. As he flipped through, he saw a gorgeously drawn wolf transform into--


	2. Forrest for the Trees

“Immobulus!”  
The pages stopped moving only to reveal a strange diagram fading back into a sea of cedar notes. Remus couldn’t get the pages to slow so he could focus on the last image. The cedar ink of the wolf drawing would weave itself into a transfiguration diagram, upon which the bergamot ink would slither and shape a map, and then a man sprawled in slumber. Flipping backwards to see the muscular, slumbering form first only made the ink unravel into the wolf form immediately. Remus then remembered the bergamot diagrams in the treatise; perhaps they would reveal if it was an animagus or if he suspected correctly.


	3. Writing on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a series I wrote for a closed community over on Live Journal, which is why the format is a bit weird.

The bergamot ink shone amber in the candle light, highlighting names of magical plants native only to the area of the Schwartzwald where Remus had spied during the war. This was no coincidence. Remus turned to his lunar almanac, daily bookmarked to the moon’s current location – it matched the one displayed by the woven ink exactly. Taking the book once more, he sniffed carefully. The smell he couldn’t identify before was several smells together – soil, copper and a specific Wolfsbane. The last occupant of the office had hidden more than research notes here. A note in black ink read “He’s safe.”


	4. Between the Lines

The creeping darkness prompted Remus to sit at his desk and light a candle. Diagrams of plants and astrological maps indicating harvest times crowded every page of the book. Remus almost abandoned the task, when the candle light caught one of the maps and the ink on the page spiraled into the air, the different colors shooting in all directions to form the lunar trajectory around the earth in relation to the sun. Wolfsbane ingredients and some he didn’t know appeared above a map perpendicular to the moon’s path and a thin gold thread connected both – at a point outside the Schwartz Wald.


	5. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A key piece of the puzzle.

Remus stirred as the soft caress of long fingers suddenly vanished. Startled to full consciousness, Remus recognized those fingers were no reoccurring dream from his spying days – a memory then. The candle expired sending the tapestries of ink crashing back to the book, obscuring the black ink and the new point of connection between map and moon path. The cedar notes spoke of an Onyx Root for the base of this ink. Remus smiled. He knew this plant only grew deep in the Forbidden Forest and his lunar chart confirmed that the moon’s path created a right angle with the same set of coordinates.


End file.
